BrawlerDay
BD (short for BrawlerDay) (Born Feb, 22nd, 2002) is a Sonic Adventure, Super Mario 64, YouTube Poop and Real-Life video maker who makes Super Mario 64 Bloopers. Some of his videos include adult humor that is not suitable for children. Some of them are suitable for 12 or higher. Most of his backgrounds are located in Sonic Adventure maps (emerald cost is one of them) and various areas from Super Mario 64. He uses characters from other video games and puts them in the video to make it look like they are really in the game.He calls himself a Sonic Adventure DX and Mario 64 machinimist . He Usually makes a video every Saturday and Sunday (inn US timeline) What BrawlerDays "About" Page Says On YouTube hi i'm Brawler Day and i make weird videos of Sonic and friends going crazy and others. I like making these videos for all of you viewers!!! some may think its stupid and some may think its funny. well, thats up to you, its hard to understand.. i make a video every Friday the 13th and i try to make vids weekly on Saturdays and Sundays. THIS CHANNEL ISNT FOR THE EASILY OFFENDED OR KIDS. BUT HEY YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO READ THIS. the content is well inapropriate for some and well stupid and really really uncessary for others. my jokes are sorta crazy, so you have to be mature and crazy enough to get it .-. im going to have a SM64 cc and SADX mod Made This Channel December 24th, 2013 but my first upload was on November 30th, 2014 Videos Brawler Day And Daron Delks Some of his Videos were deleted due to his previous page having 3 copyright claims on it from Teen Titans Go! episodes. Main article:Full List of Bloopers and Deleted Bloopers All Series * Shadows Adventure * Sonic Adventure DX Bloopers * Youtube Poop * Extra Magisto Videos Trivia * He is Friends with youtuber Yrangel Payero as His named changed to Loomanati Reckers, a Youtuber Named Romario Martinez also known as Fire melted storm and He changed his name to rairiku monkey. And a youtuber named Brenden Vining. *It is announced that BrawlerDay is a friend of PiplupFan77 but not confirmed, it might be 1 sided * He is a less known "machinimist" but thinks one day it will "happen" * BrawlerDays birthday is on Feburary 22nd meaning he was born Feburary 22nd, 2002 * supposedly has some alt accounts, although although one is "Cartoon Delks" and another is "BrawlerDayComics" * He is on very Social Media websites like Sound Cloud and Facebook * on one of his alt channels, Cartoon Delks, he gave out his REAL facebook sadly the old cartoon delks is gone *He has been 11 years Old since He started making videos and bloopers. This Can Be found Out since He is now 14 And He Was born On February 22nd 2002 And He had started Bloopers On His previous channel Daron Delks On February 18th But been uploaded On The 22nd Making It done 4 days before He Was 12. External Links * Brawler's Main Channel * Brawler's Second Channel * Brawler's Gaming Channel Category:Charecters Category:Youtubers